This invention relates to voting machines and more particularly to a voting machine with a mechanism for equalizing the tension, weight and space distribution of pull straps in a vertical column of an interlock portion of a voting machine.
Examples of mechanical voting machines which may be used with this invention are shown in the Shoup U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,054,102 and 4,023,009. Mechanical voting machines of this type employ vertical voting interlocks as part of a mechanism for allowing voters to select the candidate or candidates of their choice. Interlocks are shown, for example, in Shoup U.S. Pat. No. 2,293,669. The interlock mechanism employs rollers and pull straps as shown in Shoup U.S. Pat. No. 3,915,374. The rollers are movable within a channel structure of the interlock mechanism. To set a machine for voting, a column of rollers are arranged and spacing techniques employed so as to leave a total distance corresponding to the space required for a predetermined number of pull straps to be positioned in a voting position corresponding to the number of candidates to be chosen. When voting takes place a wedge shaped end of the pull strap is moved to occupy the scape by a mechanism described in Shoup U.S. Pat. No. 2,520,740. Since the number of wedge shaped ends able to be moved into position between the rollers is determined by a preset available space individually set for each election, only the correct amount of votes may be registered. A shim or compensator insertable into the interlock mechanism has been described as an improved method for adjusting the available space without the need for dismantling the entire interlock mechanism. (See, for example, Shoup U.S. Pat. No. 3,436,011).
Problems have arisen, however, in situations where there are a large number of candidates. For example, in an election for 40 judges in a large municipality, there may be 100 or more candidates. Similarly, an election may be held where the object is to narrow the field such as voting for 2 out of 20 candidates. While a variety of factors may affect the tension on a pull strap with a corresponding increase in the amount of force needed to activate the pull strap into voting position, it is thought that important factors causing this increase in tension are the thickness of the wedge portion of the pull strap, the number of pull straps in a given column, and the vertical displacement of the pull straps when one or more shims are removed from the interlock structure. The thickness of the wedge shaped portion of the pull strap and the weight of a column of pull straps may make it more difficult to activate pull straps at the lower end of a vertical column into voting position as the field of candidates becomes larger. This may discourage voters from selecting candidates whose names appear at the lower portion of the vertical column.
Various solutions have been tried, including reducing the thickness of the wedge shaped end of the pull strap. This is described in Shoup U.S. Pat. No. 3,915,374. Manipulation of the dimensions of the wedge shaped portion of the strap does not solve all of the problems, however. In a large field it may still be difficult to vote for candidates appearing at the lower end of the vertical column because manipulation of straps at the top of the column and the space distribution of rollers in the interlock itself may cause the straps at the lower end of the column to be displaced as much as 45.degree. from their normally horizontal position. In effect, the free floating nature of the rollers in the channel of the interlock structure allows the column of rollers with the pull straps positioned therebetween to fall downward as shims are removed, thus causing the normally horizontal alignment of pull straps to be bent at an angle. This displacement puts increased weight and tension on pull straps at the lower end of the vertical column used by the voter to select the candidate or candidates of his choice, thereby making it difficult for the voter to turn voting levers connected to the pull strap mechanism and to vote for candidates appearing at the lower end of a column.